


Poem

by PuddlemereUnited



Series: February Prompts Drabbles [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: Denali has a surprise waiting for Rosé when she gets home.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: February Prompts Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Poem

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened.   
> Thanks to Teddy, who helped me out <3

Rosé POV. 

As soon as I opened the door to our apartment, my mouth fell open in amusement. The entire living room had been lit with candles, everything basked in the most beautiful soft yellow light.

Expecting my girlfriend to be sitting on our couch, I was a little disappointed to find it empty.  _ Had she really lit all these candles and disappeared? She wouldn’t have gone far, knowing her she would be worried about the place burning down. _ I silently wondered. I quickly glanced over to our kitchen, it was empty as well.  _ Where was she? _

“Nali, sweetie, I am home!” I called out in the void. “Where are you?” 

The door of our bedroom opened, revealing my barely dressed girlfriend. She was wearing a black lacy negligee. “Hi baby,” she almost purred. I smiled widely, knowing exactly what she was up to. “Had a good day at work?” she asked innocently.

“It was boring and I missed you.” I answered honestly, walking towards her and pulling her into my arms, I pressed a quick kiss in her hair, she smelled like home to me, her soft but noticeable perfume and her shampoo. 

“I missed you too,” She whispered into my neck. “So much, Rosie. I couldn’t think about anything else then you coming home and nailing me on the couch.” She stood on her tippy toes for the last part, whispering it directly into my ear. Shivers ran up and down my spine, hearing her soft and sultry voice. 

“I think that could be arranged, baby.” I grabbed her waist and hoisted her up, she immediately wrapped both of her legs around my middle. I let out a soft groan when she kissed me, lightly pulling on my bottom lip with her teeth. I carried her over to the couch, letting her fall on her butt. I bent over her, pushing her hair to the side, I whispered in her ear, “You went all out, making it romantic and dressing like this, I love you so much.” 

Denali giggled, “I love you too, honey and I wanted to surprise you. Now please eat me out.” She cocked her head at me, gauging my reaction. Her deep brown eyes full of lust. How could I say no to that request. 

“Whatever you want, baby.” I locked our lips together, letting my hands tangle freely into her hair, lightly pulling on it in the process. I knew this would drive her even more crazy. If I played my cards right, she would start to beg and whine soon. It was my favorite thing about her, the needier she was the more she turned me on, giving her what she desperately wanted was the best feeling in the world. I deepened the kiss, licking straight into her mouth. She let out a low groan, her hands roaming all over my body. She squeezed my butt. “You’re so beautiful.” I mumbled against her lips, she smiled into our kiss. I pushed her slightly backwards on the couch and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. 

“I want you so badly, Rosé.” She sighed against my skin, I could remember the first time I had heard those words, it was a glorious moment. Every time I had heard it since, had taken me back to that moment and the feelings it had given me. A deep churning of lust settled itself in my stomach. Denali was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. “Please, take care of me, I’ve been good all day,” She grabbed my hand, maneuvering it between our bodies. “I need you right there, feel that? I am all worked up, just thinking about you.” There really was no need to speak these words, her lacy underwear was thoroughly soaked. 

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” I applied a little pressure with my fingers, caressing the lacy fabric. “Are you sure you have been a good girl?” I asked with a hint of deviousness in my voice, her panties were far more soaked than usually. “Sure, you didn’t go to the bedroom because you couldn’t wait for me any longer?” I halted the peppering of kisses along her collarbone, to look pointedly at her. She blushed deeply, I was right. I knew her like the back of my hand. I put on my most wicked grin and stood up from her lap. “Hands against the wall, on your knees now.” I ordered her. 

She happily complied, too happy for my feelings. “C’mon Rosie, eat my pussy please.” She whined, adding some incentive to her words, she rocked her hips back and forth. I slapped her butt with the palm of my hand, her eyes locking with mine as the impact happened. She bit her lip and I might have lost it right there. The look in her eyes, the lip biting. All of it, she was doing it to make me lose control and it worked. I positioned her the way I wanted and sunk down to my knees. Facing her most wonderful asset of her body, her butt. I gently let my hands travel from her calves to her hips, she moaned softly. 

“Nali, this is all mine.” I happily groaned as I admired the sight in front of me, my possessiveness even surprising myself. I slipped one finger between her underwear and her dripping pussy. Pulling the fabric out of place, watching intently as it peeled lose. She looked delicious and juicy. I spread her lips apart with my other hand, marveling at the heat. I needed to taste her right now, she looked so good. I brought my face up to her butt, slightly biting her left cheek. 

“Rosie---” she whined above me, pressing her butt into my face, looking for release. She had worked herself up good today. I let my tongue take over from there, both hands resting on her behind, spreading it open for easier access. “Oh my---” her breath halted in the middle of her exclamation. I decided on starting slow, laying my tongue flat across her juicy lips. Denali’s hand sneaked it’s way into my hair, trying to push me even closer to herself. While continuing to lick her lips I grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away. 

“My pace, baby.” I murmured against her, “You couldn’t wait for me to get home, so I am the boss now.” I blew lightly on her lips, just to tease her, she shivered immediately. The combination of being told off and air getting to her. I resumed the leisurely pace that I had before, slightly alternating between fat licks and tiny ones. Her body responded for her, her breath becoming more ragged by every lick. 

“Rosie, please!” She pleaded.

I started picking up the pace, also stretching my tongue out further, to where I knew she wanted the attention. Her slightly swollen clit. She mewled in appreciation. That sound alone sent shivers down my spine. She drove me crazy with it. I stopped, I just had to have her ride my face, I tapped her lightly on her ass. “Ride my face, please.” I gave her a pleading look. She let a filthy moan in agreement and got up from her spot on the couch. I switched places with her, before she climbed back on top of me, she gave me a passionate kiss, mixing her spit with her juices covering my mouth, tasting herself. 

“Fuck, Nali.” Was all I could manage to say, she climbed on top of me in a reversed position and let her hand travel down my body. Quickly unbuttoning my pants, she let her hand slip inside. Easily finding my sweet spot before lowering down all together. Her fingers were like magic, she was quick and supple with her fingers. I really had to concentrate on keeping my pace, because the ecstasy she brought me was rather quick, the little minx had turned me on immensely 

“Rosé, please, faster.” She breathed above me. Obliging immediately, I quickened my pace with all the passion that I had left in my body. It worked wonderfully, Denali groaned loudly. “Fu--” She started rocking her hips back and forth again to match it. The rise and fall of her body, letting me breath for a few seconds at a time. She continued to rub circles around my clit, with her fingers. 

“Nali…” I moaned, my own release creeping up on me. She sure was magic, it must be. She tightened her thighs around my face, locking me in, it was a sign she was getting extremely close too. I continued my fast pace of licking her clit, alternating between her entrance. Another groan was emitted from above me, deep and guttural for such a small woman, she sure knew how to make a lot of noise. 

“Rosie…”

“Nali…” 

We breathed out merely seconds apart. Denali resting her head between my legs, trying to catch her breath. She quickly adjusted herself so that her thighs weren’t almost suffocating me anymore. “Damn, baby.” She mumbled.

“Right…” 

“I love you so much, with you I share my life, please be my wife?” It came out like a stupid sigh, but it startled me nonetheless, actually it startled me a whole lot, my heart skipped a few beats. 

“Wha---” 

“Nothing, it is just a little poem.” Denali sat up quickly on top of me, staring at me with big shocked eyes. It clearly hadn’t meant to come out yet. 

“Oh okay,” I grinned widely at her. “No biggie, the answer would’ve been; yes, just so you know.” I shrugged. 


End file.
